


Медь и янтарь

by kotexsi



Series: Italian aesthetics [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aesthetics, F/M, First Meetings, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Real Events, Italy, Love at First Sight, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotexsi/pseuds/kotexsi
Summary: Итальянская эстетика в применении к странному рыжему чуваку и его будущей возлюбленной.Эстетика ради эстетики. Зарисовка первой встречи моих персонажей, которых я просто очень люблю.
Series: Italian aesthetics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816075
Kudos: 2





	Медь и янтарь

Из-под полуопущенных ресниц виднеется закатное солнце.

Ресницы подрагивают. Веки то чуть поднимаются, отражая в себе оранжевое зарево, то вновь опускаются, пряча под собой последние его лучи. Видны тонкие сети сосудиков. Можно ли сравнить их с настоящими рыбацкими сетями, что вылавливают не рыбу, из тяжелых морских пучин, но солнце с небес по кусочкам? Станут ли глаза ярче, если вобрать в себя целое солнце? Коричневый превращается в рыжий, если каждый раз добавлять еще чуть больше света?

Тёмные тонкие брови поднимаются словно в удивлении и опускаются будто в спокойствие. Какую эмоцию можно прочитать в их движениях? Восхищение? Спокойствие? О чем ты думаешь? Аккуратные, даже, наверно, без единого лишнего волоска, эти брови цвета, близкого к меди.

Разрешите остановиться на губах, таких естественно розовых или подкрашенных пастельного цвета помадой. Растянутые в полуулыбке и показывающие ровные белые зубы с маленькими, очень маленькими, клыками. Способен ли был Буонаротти запечатлеть в своих скульптурах столько деталей, сколько можно увидеть в одних только черточках на губах? Улыбка разглаживает их, но создаёт еле заметные ямочки на щеках и микроскопические морщинки в уголках губ.

Медь крупными кудрями разливается по спине, плечам и изящными прядями-ручейками — по лицу. Тонкие пальцы зачесывают их назад и убирают за ухо, украшенное серьгой, но они все равно спадают и мешают, будто специально. Полевые цветы и медь. Уже не каштан, но ещё не рыжий.

И…

— Мне тоже нравится сюда приходить.

Рыжий вспыхивает слишком ярко и слепит глаза. Огненные локоны перевязаны лентой, будто способной удержать этот пожар и буйство красок. Они переливаются от каждого поворота головы, будто жидкий металл или тыквенный кофе. Закат отражается в глазах, словно в зеркале. Плещется и горит, как настоящее пламя. Если заглянуть, сгоришь? Россыпь веснушек — на всё лицо, и сразу понятно, кому именно досталась большая часть этого света. Рыжие поцелованы огнём, а веснушчатые — любимы солнцем. А если это объединить, то получается нечто очень горячее и необузданно яркое.

— Лучше места для любования закатом во всей Италии не найти.

Не голос, а треск камина. Тихо пробирается в само сознание и создаёт какое-то очень странное ощущение уюта и уверенности, что всё всегда будет хорошо. И так все неплохо, но уже точно всегда будет всё хорошо, только прислушайся и убедись.

— Может быть, — хрупкие плечи под тонкой шалью заметно качнулись. — Но будь у меня возможность, я бы хотела сама в этом убедиться.

Игривый смешок и затем тихий вздох, и изящная кисть, обтянутая перчаткой, перекидывает трость из одной руки в другую. Украшения на пальцах сверкают в лучах закатного солнца… 

— Я могу в этом помочь?

Медь обдает жаром, а в нос ударяет запах полевых цветов.

Из-под шали выглядывает маленькая ладонь и ложится в протянутую кисть, непроизвольно поглаживая её кончиками пальцев. Пробирает дрожь.

— Франческа.

Лёгкое касание губ мгновенно согревает маленькую кисть с длинными пальцами. Лишь на секунду, чтобы недоумевающие карие глаза встретились с оранжевыми.

— Аурелиано. Очень приятно познакомиться.


End file.
